Bodas Blancas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Usar magia. Sencillo. Controlar un reino. Sencillo. Resolver crisis… medianamente difícil. ¿Matrimonio? Imposible.
1. El Rey Goblin

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Labyrinth (Laberinto/Dentro del Laberinto) son propiedad de Jim Henson, Lucasfilm, The Delphi V Productions y TriStar Pictures (película) y A. C. H. Smith (novelización)._

_David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly son y serán para toda la posteridad la inspiración para Jareth y Sarah._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Merlin (El mago Merlín / Merlín) son propiedad de Steve Barron, Hallmark Entertainment y NBC Studios (película)._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Alice in Wonderland (Alicia en el país de las maravillas) son propiedad de Lewis Carroll (libro), Tim Burton, Roth Films, The Zanuck Company, Team Todd y Walt Disney Pictures (película)._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de The Chronicles of Narnia (Las Crónicas de Narnia) son propiedad de C. S. Lewis (libros), Bill Meléndez, Marylin Fox, Alex Kirby, Andrew Adamson, Michael Apted y Walt Disney Pictures (películas)._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de The Little Mermaid (La sirenita)_ _Ron Clements, John Musker, Howard Ashman, John Musker y Walt Disney Pictures (película)._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Enchanted (Encantada, Encantada: La Historia De Giselle) son propiedad Kevin Lima, Right Coast Entertainment, Josephson Entertainment, Andalasia Productions y Walt Disney Pictures (película)._

Advertencias:

_Basado en las obras de las películas… un poco alternativas._

Notas introductorias:

_No lo nieguen, algunos lo pensaron, de alguna manera, con algunas variaciones, pero lo pensaron. Y si no, al menos sí lo pueden imaginar… claro, si vieron todas las películas citadas._

Dedicatorias:

_Para las que nos gusta probar con todo._

* * *

**Bodas Blancas**

Usar magia. Sencillo.

Controlar un reino. Sencillo.

Resolver crisis… medianamente difícil.

¿Matrimonio? Imposible.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El Rey Goblin**

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? — preguntó Jareth, el Rey Goblin, a uno de sus pequeños subordinados que tenía nerviosamente entre sus manos el casco oxidado y deformado.

—Hace no más de dos horas… Señor, los demás están preocupados, es uno de los muros exteriores, nos deja vulnerables…

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!

Súbitamente el rey se puso de pie en un brusco movimiento que hizo que todos los presentes retrocedieran al menos tres pasos. Estaba molesto, la expresión rígida de su rostro en una mueca permanente de fastidio era gélida como nunca antes. Sus ojos de distinto color recorrieron de un lado a otro la sala mientras agitaba la fusta de cuero y plata como si quisiera romper el viento con ella.

—El laberinto colapsa y tú estás haciendo una rabieta dentro de tu castillo.

Jareth giró el rostro más molesto que antes, la áspera voz femenina a su espalda lo tomó desprevenido, ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar, pero ahí estaba, con su esbelta figura vestida de negro completamente, el peinado casi suelto dejando el negro natural de su cabello acomodándose entre la corona y los hilos de oro y plata que conformaban su tocado. Estaba sentada en el trono que solo unos instantes atrás, él estaba ocupando.

— ¿Necesita algo, Su Majestad Mab?— preguntó despectivo, chasqueando los dedos para que todos los goblins abandonaran la sala, y así lo hicieron.

—Solo quería visitar a mi sobrino, a mi decadente sobrino.

Jareth levantó los brazos riendo con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible fingir.

— ¿Quién aquí está decadente? Estarás confundida.

—No seas absurdo, querido mío, ambos lo estamos, yo fui olvidada por los humanos, a ti te ha destruido una niña, nos caemos a pedazos, perdemos nuestra magia.

El rey resopló encaminándose a la ventana, sentándose en el vano, mirando la ciudad de la que quedaban apenas algunos tejados y nadie en las calles, con la soledad y el vacío adentrándose entre los innumerables pasillos.

La mujer se levantó, caminando liviana hasta quedar detrás de él, pasando sus manos de dedos largos y delgados por su costado, subiendo por su pecho hasta abrazarle, recargando la cabeza en su espalda.

—Una vez fuimos una de las familias más poderosas, y henos aquí ahora. Jareth, querido, tu orgullo herido lo entiendo pero no podemos quedarnos a esperar nuestra destrucción como hizo mi querida hermana, no cuando aún tienes esperanzas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mab?

Ella cerró más el abrazo conduciendo una de sus manos hasta la cabellera desordenada del rey haciendo un gesto para que él se inclinara un poco debido a que era considerablemente más alto. Jareth no se doblegaba ante nadie, pero en esos momentos no tenía intención alguna de oponer resistencia cuando conocía de sobra la precaria situación de su reino.

—Te escapaste del destino de los hijos de reyes convirtiéndote tú mismo en rey siendo muy joven, tú nunca has vivido como príncipe, pero hay una función que solo un príncipe puede hacer… la Reina Blanca, Mirana de Marmórea debe casarse antes del próximo solsticio de invierno para no perder su corona abdicando a favor de su estúpido sobrino.

— ¿Qué hay de su hermana? Iracebeth de Crims.

La reina Mab levantó los brazos al cielo apartándose de él mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio.

—Querido mío, habrías de leer de vez en cuando las noticias que te traen los mensajeros en lugar de dedicarte a perder tiempo y magia mirando a tu destructora en tus cristales mágicos.

Jareth espetó un bufido encaramándose nuevamente en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Una esposa no va a ayudar mucho…— dijo en voz baja sin defenderse de las acusaciones que hacía la antigua Reina de las Hadas, lo que suponía un cambio abrupto y casi inconcebible en la personalidad de su sobrino. Turbada, temiendo que fuese demasiado tarde para cualquier medida que pudiese tomar para rescatar la magia del laberinto, enlazó las manos recargándolas en su vientre y volvió a acercarse con la intención de encontrar el objeto de la atención del mago, pero aparte de una ciudad derruida, no se distinguió más que los innumerables pasillos que rodeaban la ciudad.

—El muro oeste se derrumbó. — dijo de pronto; —Y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Empiezas a perder la conexión con el laberinto.

—No puedo ni siquiera ver en dónde está el derrumbe.

La reina Mab levantó el rostro, altiva e inexorable, con la determinación de no ceder, no pensaba perder a Jareth como perdió a Merlín, por culpa de una niña tonta e ingenua que destruía la magia solo porque ella misma no era capaz ni de comprenderla.

—La magia de Underland ya ha sido restaurada, una alianza, un matrimonio, te salvaría a ti, y a Underground…

Jareth giró enfrentado sus ojos bicolor al azul profundo de la mujer, borrando todo rastro del sutil reflejo de desesperación que lo había embargado al hablar de su conexión rota con el laberinto, regresando a él una frialdad absoluta de quien no va a ser engatusado fácilmente.

—Y yo me convierto en el Rey Blanco. Y ella se volverá la Reina Goblin, unimos los reinos. Los dos ganamos, pero ¿Tú? Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra _favor_ ¿Qué obtienes de este maravilloso plan?

Ella se paseó por la habitación, meditando la respuesta para la que no había una mentira como opción, pues sería descubierta y enfrentarse a la ira del Rey no era algo para lo que estuviera lista, no con su magia tan titilante.

—No soy cruel, querido. — empezó a decir; —Solo quiero sobrevivir. Los hombres me han arrebatado todo: mis templos, mis adoradores, mis hijos… mi magia… ¿Qué te queda en el laberinto? ¿Qué te ata a este lugar sino un recuerdo tortuoso?

Jareth soltó una carcajada que retumbó en los deteriorados muros de piedra.

— ¿Quieres el laberinto?

La Reina respingó, apresurándose a él.

—Solo el laberinto, este viejo castillo, el resto del reino seguirá siendo tuyo. Después de todo, si te casas con ella no van a vivir cada uno en su castillo.

El Rey hizo un ademán para detenerla al verla dirigirse a él.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás que aceptarás las ruinas de este lugar?

—Mi hermana, tu padre y yo crecimos aquí… no tengo otro lugar al que ir…

Jareth se acercó a ella mirándola con altivez, cuestionando la veracidad de cada una de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos solo por un instante pensando en las preguntas que le había hecho. Él ya no era más el amo del laberinto, había sido vencido y su poder se debilitaba, y continuaría así hasta que, lo que era solo un rumor, se extendiera hasta sus enemigos más allá de los límites de su reino. Si eso sucediera, no podría poner resistencia, perdería el reino y no le quedaría nada.

—No te creo.

La Reina de las Hadas desvió la mirada.

— ¿No tengo derecho a la melancolía? — preguntó chocando las puntas de sus dedos haciendo ruido con las largas uñas negras. Jareth, sin embargo, suspiró recargando la cabeza en el vano de la ventana mirando el alto techo, pensando que quizás se caería en cualquier momento.

—En el supuesto de que consiga deshacerme de todos los bodrios reales, que con total seguridad van a aparecer, y tome a la Reina Blanca como esposa, te quedarás con el laberinto. — resolvió.

—Los bodrios reales, como los has llamado, no te serán problema, yo veré eso… aunque me inquieta un poco que realmente consideres que hay alguien que pueda vencerte en un juego tan simple como lo es el matrimonio.

El Rey se pasó una mano por el cabello intentado hacerlo para atrás, pero este regresó a su lugar, aún más alborotado de lo que tenía naturalmente.

—Esa niña te ha destruido, querido, pero yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a ser el digno Rey que estás destinado a ser.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Saludos! De nuevo con un crossover agridulce, aventura, romance e intriga… y ya sonó a comercial de telenovela._

_Espero que lo encuentren tan entretenido de leer como yo de escribir, mientras tanto_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. La Reina Blanca

**Capítulo II**

**La Reina Blanca**

Considerando que debía llevar puesta la corona todo el tiempo, el tener un sombrerero a su servicio personal parecía un poco ridículo, pero Tarrant era lo único que había podido conservar entre los reclamos de la nobleza que había vuelto a asomar la nariz luego del exilio de su hermana. A ella no le temían, por eso se sentían con derecho a decidir lo que era "más conveniente por el bien del reino", y tener a un grupo de "plebeyos", como habían llamado a todos los que le ayudaron a recuperar su corona, no era lo más adecuado según su punto de vista.

Los enormes ojos del sombrero no miraban nada en especial, era más como si su atención estuviera dentro de si mismo, como le sucedía en ocasiones. La reina no podía hacer nada por él, había daños que no podrían repararse nunca.

—Gracias, no es necesario que te quedes. — dijo con su siempre presente sonrisa, la voz dulzona y casi cantada que se procuraba para hablar con todos. La doncella que había llevado el carro de servicio con el desayuno ya había preparado la mesa, hizo una reverencia agraciada con su vestido blanco impecable, pero no se marchó, debía de quedarse ahí hasta que terminara y se pudiera llevar todo, que no incluía lugar para el sombrerero ¿Cómo alguien como él iba a desayunar con la Reina?

Sintiéndose ignorada por los dos, la doncella y el sombrerero, optó por prestar atención a lo que iba a comer.

Su humor no había sido el mejor desde que fue anunciada la decisión unánime de la corte respecto a lo que, hasta ese momento, consideraba su vida privada. Se sentó a la mesa mirando de soslayo a la joven; dentro del blanco que imperaba en su arreglo, el rubor era evidente, estaba avergonzada, pero no se sintió con valor para desquitar su amargura con ella, porque, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de que sus parientes fueran unos cobardes interesados con pensamientos obsoletos.

—Ya te han dado la lista de candidatos ¿Verdad? — preguntó extendiendo ceremoniosamente la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo.

—Sí, majestad.

La reina le miró, incitándola a continuar, pero la joven se mostraba más nerviosa a cada instante.

—Dímela, por favor, querida.

La joven volvió a reverenciar mientras sacaba de su delantal, con las manos temblorosas algunas tarjetas.

—Su Majestad el Príncipe Julers de Narnia, Su Majestad el Príncipe Michael de Andalasia, Su Majestad el Príncipe Aqquin de Atlantica, y Su Majestad el Rey Jareth de Underground.

Extendió las tarjetas hacia la Reina con otra reverencia, cada una de ellas tenía escrito el nombre y todos los títulos de cada uno de los mencionados con palabras tan rimbombantes como innecesarias, la chica solo había resumido al presentarlos y se lo agradecía, aunque hubiera lo hubiera leído, habría sido incapaz de retener todo. Mirana las repasó varias veces con una expresión indescifrable, no conocía personalmente a ninguno pero los nombres sí le eran familiares, después de todo, ella había sido educada apropiadamente y conocer a las familias reales era un asunto indispensable para incluso cualquier noble menor.

— ¿Sabes cuándo empezarán a llegar? — preguntó sonriendo.

—A partir de mañana por la noche, Su Majestad.

Le parecía increíble que no tuviera derecho ni siquiera a opinar sobre cuándo o cómo quería recibir a los prospectos de marido, y si en primer lugar los quería recibir.

Sin llegar a la pretensión, le parecía que era perfectamente capaz de regir ella sola, además, de acuerdo a las leyes de los anteriores reyes, era la Reina la figura con mayor movilidad y poder, pero resultaba que al igual que en juego de ajedrez, si no había Rey, no había partida.

¡Pero que absurdo era aquello! ¿Para qué iba ella a querer un marido que no sirviera más que para decir que había un Rey?

Afortunadamente era lo suficientemente joven como para no tener que sentirse presionada por un heredero, que no fuera su sobrino, de quien sospechaba, tenía la misma cosa maligna de su madre creciendo en su cabeza.

Tuvo un escalofrío ante la idea y empezó a comer los cubos de fruta, escuchando la agenda del día: había varias reuniones, sobre todo con los arquitectos, con quienes estaba intentando la colosal tarea de prácticamente reconstruir el reino: clausurado, demolido, incinerado, todo lo que en nombre de su hermana había sido asolado desde el _Día Horribloso_, lo que era en sí, todo menos el castillo rojo sobre el cual no estaba segura qué hacer.

Tenía muchos proyectos de construcción, quería que Wonderland dejara de considerarse como un reino sin orden con el que nadie quería relacionarse y al que terminaban enviando a todos los que cometían faltas en sus respectivos lugares de origen. Lo que la llevaba a un segundo punto, que era la cohesión de tropas.

Los naipes habían dejado de servir a su hermana y le habían jurado lealtad a ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellos soldados no necesariamente habían actuado solamente por temor a ser decapitados, muchos de ellos verdaderamente encontraban entretenidas sus funciones como primera línea opresora.

Los guardias blancos, a quienes ella conocía de toda la vida, representaban mucho menos que una cuarta parte de sus anteriores enemigos y se mostraban reacios a cooperar con los naipes, considerándolos traidores en diferentes grados, que debían ser presos, o al menos en eso había insistido el General de la Torre de la Reina, apoyado por el Primer Alfil.

Su primer reinado, antes de que su hermana le quitara a corona, había sido muy breve, de apenas unos días tras la muerte de su padre, así que no había tenido oportunidad de descubrir algunas de las realidades que implicaba la corona más allá del accesorio que no la dejaba usar los sombreros que Tarrant hacía para ella. Y en su destierro, no había la gran cosa que hacer, puesto que solo tenía el castillo y ya.

Al menos ahora sabía que, pese a lo que muchos creyeran, ser Reina no era una tarea fácil, y con tantas cosas por hacer, no le cabía en la cabeza el motivo por el que la corte consideraba más importante que tuviera un marido.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Hola de nuevo._

_Bueno, no se si podré publicar antes de fin de año, de cualquier forma, me adelantaré un poco por si no ¡Felices fiestas!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Con ustedes, su Real Majestad

**Capítulo III**

**Con ustedes, su Real Majestad**

El carruaje se había detenido hacía largo rato. Si fuesen otras las circunstancias, habría apurado el paso para llegar primero pero, en su contexto actual prefería esperar un poco.

Desde que había aceptado la propuesta de su tía Mab para casarse con la Reina Blanca, Mirana de Marmórea, esta no había dejado de hablar y hablar sobre lo que se esperaba de un prospecto para matrimonio, como si ella fuese una experta en ello solo por arreglar un par de matrimonios de antiguos reyes británicos, que por cierto, acabaron muy mal.

Estaban frente a frente en el carruaje a las orillas de un lago con una esfera de cristal que descansaba sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo en un pedestal en medio de ambos. El coche era lo suficientemente grande para que incluso el rey pudiera tener los pies sobre un banquillo, con la postura desgarbada para irritación de la mujer. Tan solo miraba aquella esfera, en cuyos brillos aún era capaz de encontrar los hechos acontecidos muy lejos de ahí, ya que su magia aún le permitía su poder de videncia, y por eso estaba gradecido.

La antigua reina de las hadas, Mab, había desistido de intentar obligarle a tomar una postura "digna".

—Te comportas como un chiquillo malcriado, querido. Ninguna mujer con carácter soporta a un hombre así.

—Si la Reina Roja le pudo quitar la corona en menos de una semana, no me parece que tenga mucho carácter — dijo distraídamente.

—Ha llegado el primero — anunció ella que también era capaz de ver los reflejos del cristal —. Pon atención querido, ese de ahí es Julers de Narnia.

Jareth soltó un suspiro al ver al muchacho de cabello oscuro que era anunciado.

—Ese ni siquiera es hechicero. Narnia perdió su magia desde la desaparición de los cuatro reyes y reinas — luego su sonrisa se volvió más sarcástica —. Su gran linaje es de escoria de piratas que escaparon por coincidencia de un comodoro de la armada real de Jorge VI.

— ¿Jorge VI? — preguntó Mab arqueando una ceja.

—De la Casa de Windsor — aclaró él.

— ¿Casa de Windsor? — repitió ella.

La perplejidad de la reina Mab era real y muy seria, lo que consiguió atraer la atención de Jareth, que estaba demasiado aburrido.

—Han pasado más de diez familias por el trono que intentaste conquistar con Mordred. De hecho, ya ni siquiera hay sangre británica en la línea real.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar al único niño por el que había sentido un real afecto.

—Ese maldito Merlín — susurró —, destruyó todo lo que fuimos… No descansó hasta desterrar cada criatura mágica.

Jareth se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que el destierro fue mejor que la aniquilación — dijo desganadamente habiendo perdido el interés en el desconocimiento que tenía su tía sobre el destino de la corona de Gran Bretaña. Pensándolo detenidamente, el tema del muchacho muerto llegaba a deprimir en demasía y se arrepentía de traerlo a discusión.

—Mira, ese es el tritón de Atlantica ¿No?

Cambió tema a la llegada del segundo pretendiente que tenía una ascendencia más digna al tratarse de un príncipe de uno de los reinos submarinos de más antigüedad. Lo importante, además, estaba en el hecho de que su sangre no se había mezclado todavía y existía la posibilidad de que heredara el tridente del Rey Tritón, porque era segundo en la línea de sucesión.

Era pelirrojo y un poco delgado, mucho más expresivo que Julers, justo lo que podría esperarse de un príncipe adolescente.

—Me agrada, pero no creo que dure.

—Solo falta Michael de Andalasia.

La reina Mab parecía satisfecha con la lista confirmada de candidatos. Había tenido que hacer demasiados arreglos para que no se presentara prácticamente un príncipe por cada uno de los reinos que conformaban la franja subsistente, aunque la mayoría no se había mostrado especialmente interesado en mandar a uno de sus descendientes a esa "tierra de locos" para emparentarse con la familia de la Reina de Corazones.

El caso de Narnia y Andalasia era comprensible, siendo los primeros descendientes de piratas, y los segundos el resultado de generaciones de matrimonios con plebeyos, era natural que en algún momento buscasen anexar a su genealogía una antigua familia real, lo que era la familia de la reina blanca.

Respecto a Aqquin de Atlantica, solo se debía a una extraña tendencia en su familia a mantener buenas relaciones con los reinos de tierra. Hacía muchos años que el rey Tritón había casado a varias de sus hijas con príncipes de reinos costeros para formalizar alianzas de protección mutua; los humanos no cazarían sirenas, y el rey aseguraría buenos viajes a los navíos mercantes. Desde entonces, la tradición continuaba, por lo que no era de extrañar que siempre que hubiese un príncipe o princesa en edad casamentera, apareciera un tritón o sirena esperando concertar el matrimonio.

Michael de Andalasia llegó casi a la puesta del sol y la expresión de la reina Mab al vislumbrar los reflejos del cristal a un joven alto y bien parecido con un traje que no iba demasiado a juego con el resto, pero le daba una silueta estilizada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la mano? — preguntó quedamente la mujer.

—Creo que un iPad.

— ¿Un qué?

—Y soy yo el que no se entera de nada.

Su tía endureció la expresión del rostro, pero no dijo nada a él, solo se limitó a indicarle al cochero, un enano verrugoso, que debían partir. Llegarían al castillo blanco de Underland ya entrada la noche, pero si todo iba bien, Jareth se las arreglaría para hacer una entrada espectacular como acostumbraba.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Quiero hacer una "pequeña" nota para los perdidos entre nombres y lugares, advierto que todos estos son OC, con un origen lógico dentro del canon:_

_Príncipe Julers de Narnia__: lo considero descendiente del príncipe Caspian, solo que recuerden que el tiempo en Narnia transcurre muy rápido respecto al tiempo en el mundo humano, por tanto, aunque retomo la mitología de Lewis, no habrá personajes conocidos, solo un poco de referencia visual al trabajo de fotografía._

_Príncipe Michael de Andalasia__: de Encantada, sería hijo del príncipe Edward (ya rey a esta altura del tiempo) y Nancy Tremaine, una diseñadora de modas de NY. En realidad lo importante es justificar que el chico ande por ahí con un iPad en un reino mágico-medieval._

_Príncipe Aqquin de Atlantica__: lo saco de La sirenita, descendiente de Tritón, pero no de Ariel (recordemos que tiene muchas hermanas)._

_Y Jareth de Underground, obvio, el rey del laberinto._

_Quizás esto esté yendo de raro a más extraño, con tanto personaje original y mezcla de fantasía/medieval a mundo humano normal y actual, pero la verdad tengo mucho entusiasmo con esta historia (está bien, mis ausencias podrían decir lo contrario) que promete ser más extraña todavía._

_Finalmente, solo para aclarar que solo Alicia llama Wonderland (País de las Maravillas) al sitio aquél, que su nombre formal de la película de Burton es Underland._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
